gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Habb41
Je m'appelle Bérengère, j'ai 19 ans & je suis une gleek en puissance ! ^^ Je suis littéralement fan de cette série, en particulier du couple Klaine.J'avais commencé a regarder la saison 1 a sa sortie mais je n'avais pas accroché, c'est seulement l'année dernière que j'ai vu l'épisode des communales de la saison 2 à la télé & que j'ai entendu Soul sister par Blaine, que j'ai voulu la regarder a nouveau. J'ai fini par regarder la saison 1 & 2 en 5 jours seulement .. ^^ rightleft. . KURTOUNET : . Mon personnage préféré est de loin Kurt , c'est en grande partie pour lui que je regarde la série, je trouve que Chris colfer a une voix divine, il joue extrêmement bien ! Kurt est a mes yeux le plus attachant, j'adore son coté efféminé, sa fragilité, & son humour un peu sarcastique ^^ . leftEn second Santana, qui devient un personnage des plus interessants. J'aime beaucoup son coté torturé et son humour noir ;) Elle apporte plus de vie aux parties consacrées a NY ♥ De plus sa voix est juste parfaite ! . Ensuite je dirai Blaine pour son histoire avec Kurt, et son coté protecteur, ils sont mon couple préféré, tellement mignons ensembles ! Il y a une vrai alchimie entre ces deux personnages.. . Puis Rachel, malgré le fait qu'elle m'agace 50% du temps, la série paraîtrait thumb|221px|Kurt & Rachelvide sans elle, j'aime beaucoup son amitié avec Kurt et il faut reconnaître qu'elle a une voix sublime. Pour finir Quinn que je trouve magnifique, son coté peste m'amuse beaucoup:p un peu déçue qu'elle n'ai pas été avec Joe, j'attendais vraiment ce couple … Pour les autres je les apprécie tous autant, pas vraiment de préférence ^^... frame|left|Le Trio NewYorkais ;). . . . . . . 'Chansons' : thumb|left|490px|♥GLEE♥ thumb|115px. . . thumb|115px. . thumb|115px . . . . . . . . . Même si c'est dur de choisir, voici mes chansons préférées : Saison 1 :thumb|left|292px Gives You Hell, Another One Bites The Dust, Bad Romance, Imagine, Sweet Caroline, Beth, 4 Minutes, Hello (chanson), What It Feels Like For A Girl, Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Defying Gravity, A House Is Not A Home, Like A Virgin, My Life Would Suck Without You . . . . Saison 2 : thumb|282px|National, N-Y Blackbird ,Do Ya Think I’m Sexy ?, Don't you want me, Light Up The World, Loser Like Me, Misery , Valerie, Teenage Dream (2x06), Thriller / Heads Will Roll, Raise Your Glass, Hey Soul Sister, Candles, Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah), Marry You,' P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)', Le Jazz Hot, Landslide et tellement d'autre .. ^^ et toutes celles que kurt, blaine, Klaine chantent :p . . . Saison 3 : thumb|left|286px Cough Syrup, How Will I Know,' I Have Nothing', I'm Still Standing, I'm The Greatest Star, It's All Coming Back To Me Now, It's Not Right But It's Okay, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.), [[Not The Boy Next Door|'Not' The Boy Next Door]],' Perfect',' Rumour Has It / Someone Like You', Tongue Tied, We Are Young, Without You, I Can't Go For That / You Make My Dreams, L-O-V-E ! ^^ . . . Saison 4 : thumb|296px|The Unholy TrinityBoyfriend / Boys, Being Alive ', Come See About Me, It's Time, [[The Scientist|'The Scientis't]], Heroes, [[Let's Have A Kiki / Turkey Lurkey Time|'Let's Have A Kiki / Turkey Lurkey Time]], My Dark Side, There Are Worse Things I Could Do, Don't Speak, The Way You Look Tonight / You're Never Fully Dressed, White Christmas,' Tell Him,' Torn, Love Song,' Girl On Fire', Don't Stop Me Now, Make No Mistake (She's Mine), Just Can't Get Enough, Anything Could Happen, Come What May, In Your Eyes,' Old Time Rock And Roll / Danger Zone, Creep, Mamma Mia, 'Closer, Bye Bye Bye / I Want It That Way, Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now), I Still Believe / Super Bass '' ' … ''' . . . . Épisodes : thumb|260px. SAISON 1 : Complètement Gaga Droit au but La puissance de Madonna . thumb|260pxSAISON 2 : Premiers baisers Sexy Sur un air original La reine de la promo . thumb|260pxSAISON 3 : La première fois Je suis une licorne Une fille avec une fille Michael On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un . thumb|261pxSAISON 4 : The Break-Up Thanksgiving Swan Song Sadie Hawkins I Do . . . Chris Colfer : ''' thumb|left|660px . . . . thumb|center|507px « 'Ey, Darren ! Darren ! EY ! Am I a good kisser ? Am I a good kisser ? I've never kissed myself before ! Yeah ?! Okey, thanks ! ... Yes I am '»' . . Klaine kiss.png|THE KLISS 293212_452752774746111_264978067_n (1).jpg 271140_502916783063043_174332254_n.jpg 269693_453322078022514_1482751774_n.jpg 313082_452951314726257_21835676_n.jpg 21751_492222490799139_1017055451_n (1).jpg 564376_459656704055718_315773001_n.jpg 603935_492222084132513_1007034801_n.jpg 374495_492222547465800_884164220_n.jpg 582568_453322044689184_866146325_n.jpg glee-kurt-blaine-klaine-for-its-time-number.jpg 19-12.jpg 403 20 Tournage.png 401 32 tournage.jpg Kurt 16.png Kurt 4x01.png Kurt promo saison3.jpg 317 Klaine.jpg Klaine 401 2.jpg Klaine 401.jpeg 2.20 Klaine.jpg Klaineneversayinggoodbye.gif3.gif Casier blaine.jpg Blaine 04.jpg Blaine 2.png Tumblr m2omdeU3xZ1qgrxsfo2 250.gif 17-122.gif Tumblr meb4gkILlH1rqzfx0o7 500.gif 09-12.gif 05-12.gif 03-11.gif 01-112.gif 17.gif 16.gif 414 35.jpg Chris 710.png K02.png k03.png K04.png k01.png 301 salle.jpg 305 casier.jpeg 305 LB.png 305 audit.jpg 305 ohoh2.jpg 305 hands.jpeg Klaine 305.jpg Chris 740.png Chris 739.jpg Chris 738.png Chris 737.png Chris 736.png Chris 735.png Chris 733.png Chris 731.jpg 3120655411 1 3 ZZ71q8Yz.gif Img-darren-criss1 10323135502.jpg med thumb.jpg Chris 766.jpg Chris 765.jpg Chris 764.jpg Chris 763.jpg Chris 762.jpg Chris 758.jpg Chris 751.jpg Chris 750.jpg Kliss 4.14 2.gif Kliss 4.14 1.gif Klaine 10.png Klaine 09.jpg Klaine 08.jpg Klaine 07.png Klaine 06.png Blaine 50.jpg . . . . . . . . . . . '''Klaine' thumb|660px J'aime vraiment beaucoup Klaine, je ne m'en lasse pas ! Ils sont très attachants, & on sent une alchimie entre eux qu'il n'y a pas dans les autres couples. Blaine qu'on sent comme prêt a se sacrifier a tout moment pour Kurt le rend adorable <3 il ne nous reste plus qu'a voir si ils peuvent surmonter toute les épreuves, réponse bientôt ;) thumb|left|160pxthumb . thumb|leftthumb . . . . . Kliss : Parce qu'ils sont rares & merveilleux :Dframe|left|Blaine qui embrasse le premier . . . . . . . . . . . . ''' Petite Video Montage sur mes chouchou <3''' thumb|center|670px|Klaine - memories ( song : RED ) . . rightleft . . . . . Klaine02.jpg Klaine Draw.jpg Klaine00001.jpg klainedraw.jpg Voici quelques dessins pour les Klainers :-)